Piracetam is an orally active analog of GABA which crosses the blood brain barrier. In previous studies it has been shown to produce positive behavorial and mental effects in impaired elderly subjects. The purpose of the present study is to evaluate the potential efficacy of Piracetam on similar patients at a standard high-average dose. This is a double-blind crossover study with 2 four-week treatment periods on active medication or placebo and an initial and pre-crossover washout of 2 weeks. Prior to the beginning of the study, all patients undergo a complete medical examination including: (1) physical, neurological and psychiatric examination; (2) EKG; (3) CAT scan; (4) laboratory studies. EKG and lab studies are repeated twice during washout and at the end of treatment period 2. Psychometric and behavioral evaluations are repeated on the same schedule.